Balance
by Yue Guang Kuroneko
Summary: The Hitachiin twins kept the world balanced. But what happened to their own world after Fujioka Haruhi throws it out of equilibrium? What will become of the twins now? [Oneshot: HikaruxKaoru]


**Title: **_Balance_  
**Written by:** Yue Guang Kuroneko  
**Pairing:** HikaruxKaoru (Although more one-sided KaoruxHikaru and one-sided HikaruxHaruhi)  
**Rating:** eto...PG due to indications of twincest, et cetera, et cetera  
**Written for:** Hojo-dono and her fetish with the twins  
**Dedicated to:** Hojo-dono because she's awesome and I love her and also tsubasalupin-san because she said that I "should write more about them"...so I did >.>  
**Warning:** Beware of OOCness and just general suckage because I'm a horrible writer.  
**Summary:** The Hitachiin twins kept the world balanced. But what happened to their own world after Fujioka Haruhi throws it out of equilibrium? What will become of the twins now?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. They belong only to the great Bisco Hatori-sama (and BONES)...I would own Ouran if I were any of these people...but my dust kitties prevent me from being as talented as they are, so I'm stuck here. Sorry. xP

**_Balance_**

By, Yue Guang Kuroneko

--

Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru kept the world _balanced_. Yes, as strange as it sounds, they balanced out the dull world by adding a bit of spice to its insipid taste. They brought in color and different exotic scents to lighten up the monotone auras that surrounded them at this rich school. This rich school was filled with the elite of the elite. Rich families sent their heirs to the prestigious Ouran Gakuen to polish their social skills and their money-enriched minds and that only made the school even more boring.

Their first impression of the school when they were children, attending the elementary division of Ouran, was that the school was downright stupid, dull, and pointless. The blandness only added on to the long list of reasons why their world was better than the world that did not consist of "them" and so they existed in harmony in their own world, not bothering with the others that did not matter. They managed their way through the middle school division with the same attitude and thoughts on the grey world around them. But when they entered high school, they met _him_. They met Suou Tamaki.

The first impression he gave them was that he was strangely passionate and intense. These two mixtures only made him an idiot in their eyes. But curiosity got the better of the two and they agreed to join his so-called "Host Club." Before long, their world had broadened but there was still a thick wall between them and the outside world.

Tamaki introduced them to a new world filled with gallant knights, princesses starving for attention, and long-life friends. Despite their love for picking on the half-French "King," they were secretly thankful for his overly caring nature, no matter how over-dramatic he may be because without him, the world would return to its normal drab color.

However, they were still isolated, believing that anything in the outside world is not worthy of their own. And why wouldn't they? They were perfect beings. Nobody could tell them apart and that labeled them as the superior beings. They believed this was so and therefore, they were. They were proud of their existence; nobody could enter this sacred world created by them, the superior.

But then, a miracle (if one could call it that in this situation) happened and in stepped a girl who could tell them apart with a single glance. It was amazing, but it was also disturbing for those two greater humans. If she could tell them apart, wouldn't that mean that she was the more superior of them all? This left them in a predicament; should they welcome her into their world? Or should they try to push her out of it?

Kaoru was the first to realize that broadening their world would mean that he and Hikaru will no longer be joined at the hip. They were going to have to go their separate ways—but was that really okay? Hikaru was every bit of an idiot as their tono and hadn't realized that this meant the world they built together will crumble. Kaoru wasn't so sure Hikaru cared at all, as long as he had Haruhi.

Hikaru was smitten to Haruhi—entranced by her unique commoner qualities and her cuteness. It wasn't to say that Kaoru didn't like the gender-indifferent girl, but he was unsure whether he wanted to give up their world for someone who was just _lucky_ at guessing who was who. Even though this thought bothered him to no extent, seeing Hikaru care about other people other than himself somehow made him proud of his older brother, yet slightly jealous.

The world they built together was too small for them now and the balance within their world was disturbed by the intelligent enigma: Fujioka Haruhi. Kaoru couldn't really understand how she was so special when she first stumbled upon the Third Music Room, dressed like a geek who had lost his way to the library, and not to forget to mention how clumsy she was to break that vase. _Honestly_! How clumsy could one be?

The longer he observed Haruhi, the more he realized that his brother was changing because of her. An excited spark would light up in his eyes every single _damn_ time she cast a glance his way and then that brilliant light was snuffed out moments later after Hikaru would realize that she didn't see him the way he wanted her to—as someone special.

It pained Kaoru to see his beloved brother agonizing over her attention when her attention was always focused in her books rather than Hikaru himself. It shamed him to be secretly thankful of Haruhi's adolescent view on the world consisted of men and women because it meant that Hikaru would go running back into his arms after Haruhi unknowingly rejected his love. He had always thought their world was their own…

"Hikaru," Kaoru felt compelled to speak up one day as he watched Hikaru glare at Haruhi's regular designators.

"What is it, Kaoru?" He answered a bit shortly, indicating that his short fuse was just about ready to explode.

"Why are you looking at Haruhi that way?" Kaoru decided that this probably wasn't the right time to be telling Hikaru to confess to her and it would probably be a smart move to get Hikaru's attention back into their hosting because the Shadow King's glasses were glinting dangerously from the shadows of the room. "Am I not satisfactory? Have I not given you enough pleasure?"

Hikaru's eyes widened (_Ah, so finally he realizes we're at the Host Club now,_ Kaoru thought, mentally shaking his head) and he took Kaoru in his arms.

"Why would you ever say that, my dear brother?" Hikaru murmured into his ear huskily, just loud enough for their customers to hear. "You pleasure me every night."

"KYAAAA!"

Kaoru ignored the usual screeching of their fans and looked up at Hikaru with all-knowing eyes and a small shake of his head. Hikaru wasn't paying attention to him again—his eyes were naturally drawn towards Haruhi. Kaoru glanced over at Haruhi and the arms around his waist kept tightening as Haruhi smiled at a particularly pretty girl sitting across from her.

Kaoru felt his breaths becoming shorter and shorter, a twinge of pain appearing in his lungs.

"Hikaru," Kaoru took a deep breath. "You're cracking my ribs."

Hikaru didn't hear him.

"HIKARU," Kaoru managed to push his twin away, causing Hikaru to snap out of his glaring of Haruhi's customers. Kaoru took deep, even breaths to ease the pain away from his chest but found that no matter how hard he breathed, the pain residing in his chest wouldn't go away.

"Kaoru," Hikaru reached out for him.

Something inside Kaoru snapped; perhaps it was the endless frustration he locked inside of his heart, or maybe it was the evil lurking deep within himself that caused him to do so, but he never expected himself to yell at Hikaru: "DON'T TOUCH ME."

The room became silent at his pathetic outburst and Kaoru could feel his eyes tear at its silence; and for once in his life, he began to feel lonely. He could see his outburst had caused the cracking rift between himself and Hikaru but he felt tired of chasing after his Haruhi-infatuated brother with feelings that society would look down upon.

"Kao-chan, daijoubu?" Hunny-sempai asked; his honey-colored eyes were filled with worry.

"I just need to go to the nurse," Kaoru gave him a weak smile. "I don't feel well."

"I'll go with you," Hikaru attempted to make everything better, or at least straighten things out.

"I'm fine," Kaoru retaliated sharply. "I'll go alone."

Their balance was thrown off. Their safe world—their haven—was no longer a place for 'them' and it aggrieved Kaoru. It wounded him to the point where he wanted to cut off all ties from Hikaru just so he wouldn't have to suffer watching his other half leaving him without a clue. Their world's balance was thrown off; therefore, the outside world's balance would soon follow them in their downfall.

"KAORU!"

Kaoru ignored Hikaru's calls and headed up for the infirmary to rest. He was tired, tired of everyone and everything. Did it really take so much energy to love Hikaru?

At first, he didn't mind loving Hikaru the way he did—what was wrong with loving his brother? The only person he could count on to know what he's thinking even without words? What was so improper about that? But he was young, naïve, and innocent—society hadn't intimidated him yet.

"I'd give anything to go back to those days," He muttered to himself as he lay on a soft bed provided by the school for the infirmary.

"Did you say something, Hitachiin-sama?" The nearby nurse asked out of friendly concern.

"Iie," He answered her, still lost in his thoughts.

Why was it that he was so ashamed to tell Hikaru just how he felt? Those pent up feelings that suffocated him day after day, night after night, was killing him. It was no wonder he blew up at Hikaru today—those feelings needed to be released. The feelings of regret, shame, anger, frustration…he wanted to be rid of them all and live the way he used to: carefree, stable, and beautiful by Hikaru's side.

Kaoru let a sigh leave his lips before giving up to the sleep that tugged at his entire body. He was so very tired…

He awoke with a start and found himself in his—no, their—bedroom.

_What the hell am I doing back at home?_ He thought groggily as he attempted to sit up. An arm tightened around his waist and he whipped his head around to see Hikaru sleeping peacefully next to him.

This sensation felt familiar and stable; yes, _yes_, he remembers this feeling of being protected, of protecting, the sacred world that belonged only to them. There was no breach in this world—it was them and only them.

Kaoru smiled and relaxed in Hikaru's arms that only tightened around his body. The face that looked like his own was handsome, probably even more handsome than his own in its own essence. He placed a hand at Hikaru's cheek and he heard a soft murmur leave his brother's lips, "I love you, Kaoru."

Their world differed in different circumstances. While out of the mansion, their world remained breached by the one and only Fujioka Haruhi. However at home, that breach was repaired and the anxiety that rested in his chest was eased to a soft lullaby that would sing him to sleep. They kept this dim world balanced so that it wasn't too dull-colored and their breached world kept them from brightening the world too much. Why do they have this power?

Because they were perfect beings and they were the ones who kept this world balanced.

**OWARI**

Author's Note: Feedback is really appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Mean flames are retaliated with my evil dust kitties and their water furballs...so don't try them. You'll regret it. Really. And this one probably isn't as good as my "Forbidden Anguish" one...so I apologize. I'm not that great of a writer yet. :Laughs:

Thank you for reading


End file.
